


A new fantastic point of view

by altie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bickering, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, basketball idiots, reversible, sky diving, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altie/pseuds/altie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small AU of Aomine and Kise celebrating Kise's birthday. Kise dragging an unwilling Aomine to this place called 'Seirin Dives' which is a company focused on sky diving. This is how Aomine meets Kagami and how they deal with each other when they're forced to work together. Kise has his own reasons why he wants to go sky diving. Fluffy one shot for Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new fantastic point of view

"Come on, Aomine-cchi! It'll be fun, you'll see!" Kise exits his car and beams brightly at Aomine who was still hesitant to get out of the vehicle.

"If it's so fun, why didn't the rest join us, huh? I should've said no like they did.." Aomine scowls at Kise who was leaning his hands on top of the roof of the car.

"That's so mean-ssu! The rest didn't have time or.. couldn't be bothered.." Kise remembers asking the others and being shot down almost instantly by all of them. Thumbing away a fake tear he looks back at his friend who finally started to get out of the car. "Thankfully I've still got Aomine-cchi to join me on my birthday!"

"Yeah yeah.. enjoy it, it might be your last day.." Aomine sighs as he now stood next to Kise. Both men looking towards the hangar in front of them.

Since it was Kise's birthday who recently found out that he enjoys sky diving, he'd been inviting everyone over to celebrate the man's birthday by making a group dive. Naturally Midorima claimed it to be an 'unnecessary risk' while Murasakibara simply wasn't interested in going through the hassle of it all. And Akashi? He simply wished the blonde to have lots of fun, but failed to see how jumping out of a plane could be of any benefit when there was no challenge to be had. That left Aomine the last man to ask, who even though he wouldn't show it, felt slightly bad since Kise was really into it.

And that's how they both ended up standing in front the small building next to the hangar that read: Seirin Dives.

"Don't be ridiculous Aomine-cchi, they're professionals who do these jumps a million times a day. They're really helpful and nice too." Kise starts to shove Aomine through the door that led into a make shift office.

"I swear, if you're gonna start ranting about this one guy again.. I'm starting to believe he's the only reason you're doing this stupid stuff for." He rubs his face in annoyance, realizing more and more that he really didn't want to be here.

"Nonsense, I really do enjoy it! But having Kuroko-cchi there with me does make it all even better." Kise brushes Aomine's remark off as they both walk towards the counter that was being manned by a small woman.

"Welcome at Seirin Dives, gentlemen! Are you here for the afternoon jump?" The brunette eyes the two men in front of her, instantly recognizing the blonde who had been here a month ago. She remembers this modeling agency making a group jump and Kise was among one of them. She also remembers the blonde to take an instant liking towards her co-worker Kuroko.

"Yes-ssu! I made an appointment for the two of us!" Kise chirps cheerfully while his eyes were already scanning the rest of the room for a certain light blue haired man.

"Ah, that's good to hear. You'll still need to fill out the usual paperwork though. You know.. the legal mumbo jumbo." Riko shoves two small stacks of papers and pens towards the two and smiles when she notices the new guy gruff out an annoying sound.

"Let's just get this over with.." Aomine sighs deeply. Knowing that making a fuss won't change a thing at the situation he finds himself in. He immediately starts to fill out the form on top of the counter, brows knitting in complete concentration.

"Say, Riko-san. Is Kuroko-cchi working today by any chance?" Kise asks the woman in a not so subtle way, which made the woman roll her eyes.

"Yes and he'll be--" The woman started until Aomine suddenly spoke up.

"What the hell? Why would I sign a paper that says I can not sue you guys if I die today?" He sputters out, waving the form angrily towards both Riko and Kise.

"Well that's normal, sir. With this you make it official that you chose to jump with us and chose to rely on our expertise. I can guarantee our equipment to be the best of the best out there and we deem safety and maintenance of our gear our top priority. If something were to happen, which is very unlikely, we won't be held responsible.." Riko starts to explain to Aomine who stood there baffled at the entire situation.

"Now, now Aomine-cchi.. Calm down. You'll have to fill out these forms at any sky diving company. I promise nothing bad will happen, this is just protocol really.." Kise tries to dismiss the form to put Aomine at ease, which only partly succeeds.

"The hell man.. whatever..." Aomine grumbles out before filling out the rest of it.

Meanwhile a group of men enters the small office who are all wearing the same one piece jumpsuit indicating they work there. Entirely black with red letters that had white outlining around it.

"Are these guys going to jump the next plane?" A man with glasses walks up towards Riko while eyeing the two men.

"Correct, I'll send them over to you guys when they're done with their papers." She answers the bespectacled man while grinning.

It's then that Hyuuga recognizes the blonde as the same blonde from last month and rolls his eyes. "Right, well, the name is Hyuuga. When you're done here we'll start the explanation and prep the gear in the room next to the office." He motions towards the door at the back of the makeshift office. His eyes lands on the new guy and notes the unusual height. "Hmm, Kiyoshi isn't working today, so we'll need Kagami to pair with the new guy."

"Will I be paired with Kuroko-cchi again? He was so nice and calming the last time!" The blonde almost pleaded Hyuuga.

"If that's what Kise-kun wants." Kuroko spoke up from between the two, startling both men at the sudden appearance.

"Wah.. Kuroko-cchi! I'm really relieved that you're here today, on my birthday! I would love it if you'd assist me once more-ssu!" He exclaims unabashedly while acting casually about his birthday.

"In that case, happy birthday, Kise-kun. I'm glad you chose to come over here today." Kuroko lightly bowed before heading towards the equipment room.

"Alright you guys, enough chatting. Let them finish the form first. Oi Kagami, stop standing there like an idiot and get your ass in there.

Kagami who had been surprisingly quiet through the entire encounter had been standing in the back. Admiring certain.. assets of a tall muscular man leaning over the counter while he was jotting away on the piece of paper. He couldn't help but admire the form of the man, the leather jacket stopping short just above a very appetizing looking ass being hugged by tight jeans. The way he was slightly bending over due to his height made it all look so delicious that made Kagami have some interesting pictures in his head. If that wasn't enough, the unusual tan skin that somehow complimented that dark navy hair made Kagami shiver with anticipation at the prospect of him being paired with the man.

"Yes, captain!" He exclaims without much heat, passing by the man. Not so subtly checking him out as he gets a closer look of the man's face.

Aomine's expression was still scrunched up in complete concentration until he felt a certain presence nearby. He looked up to find a set of dark red eyes looking back at him. Their eyes locking for a few seconds until the redhead walked away from him. Aomine felt like an inferno was roaring around him, the aura from the redhead burning intensely in those brief seconds.

'The hell is up with that guy..' He blinks several times before a scowl returns to his expression once more, this time the man being the cause. He finally put his signature at the bottom of the form and shoves it not so gently towards the woman across the counter. "I'm done.. now what?"

Riko quickly scans the form to check if everything has been filled in properly before stowing both forms away in a folder. “Now, we'll get you two ready and educated on the sky diving experience. Right this way.” She grins slightly eerily as she motions for the two to follow her towards the equipment room. “My men will take over from now on, follow their instructions please. Have fun~” She let out in a sing song voice while shoving the two men inside before shutting the door behind them.

This causes Aomine to pointedly glare towards the blonde. “You owe me for this, Kise.” He almost hisses through his teeth.

“But it's my birthday-ssu! You promised me you would go..” Kise whines making Aomine scowl even deeper.

Before he could say anything he hears the man with the glasses call out to them. “Come on in you two, everyone's waiting for you.” He motions towards the rest of the group, a mish mash of his co-workers and customers all being prepared for their upcoming jump. “As you can see everyone is going in pairs since you signed up for an assisted jump. That means that one of us will be jumping together with you. Now since you insist on jumping with Kuroko, we've paired you two up, he's already waiting for you.” Motioning for the small man behind him. “As for you, since it's your first jump and you're quite the tall guy I've chosen you to be paired with Kagami.” He points towards the very same redhead from before who was in the process of putting the finishing touch on his own gear. “Once you're all geared up we'll start the full explanation and tutorial, but feel free to ask your own questions. Me and my co-workers will do our best to answer them.” 

Aomine could only click his tongue in annoyance before he made his way towards said redhead. “Are you Kagami?” He asks the redhead, sounding completely uninterested. His eyes scanning the crowd in a bored fashion before landing on the redhead.

Kagami stood there for a second before he blinks and readjusts himself. The brief lapse in composure thankfully undetected by the man, who not only looked like sex, but also sounded like it. “Yup, that's me! I'm Kagami, nice to meet you.” Kagami flashes Aomine a toothy grin, their eyes once more locking, seizing each other up. 

“Aomine..” The bluenette utters, his eyes unwilling to look away from the man. There's something about this man that puts him on edge, but he can't really place his finger on it.

For a moment the two simply stood there, looking at each other, unaware of their surroundings until Kagami coughs a little embarrassed. “Erh.. well we're a little behind, so let's hurry and get you dressed. I-I mean.. geared! You need.. gear and I'll be.. putting..it.. on.” Kagami clenches his eyes shut as he feels like the biggest idiot of all time. He didn't mean to make it sound like that at all and when he tries to correct himself he turns it in an even bigger mess. He decides to simply shut up and quickly grab the harness and other necessities. 

Aomine scoffs a little, masking his intrigue with disinterest. “Whatever.. just tell me what to do, man.”

Kagami turns around with the safety harness in his hands and gives the man a firm nod. He's back in full control of his body and going straight into getting Aomine prepped up before his boss scolds him for being slow. “Alright, I need you to put on this jumpsuit first.” He gives the clothing and watches the man put on the black and red jumpsuit. ”Now that that's on you'll need to step into these two holes so I can strap you in.” His expression one of a professional as he crouches in front of Aomine, guiding the straps of the harness around his legs.

Aomine grunts a little in discomfort as the redhead brusquely pulls the harness up. His hands too close for comfort on his body. “Oi, is it normal those straps are this tight?” He paws the straps petulantly and winces a little more at the unpleasant feel of them.

“Hmm, let me see..” Kagami's hands slip towards the straps around the man's thighs. He just manages to slip his thumb underneath it as he palms the man's legs. “Seems alright to me.. you have enough room so your blood circulation shouldn't be cut off. Do you feel a numbness in your leg?” Kagami looks up, unfazed while his hand is still firmly on the man's thighs. He didn't notice the man in question had suddenly tensed up underneath him.

“Erh.. no. It's just.. very uncomfortable?” He weakly mutters as his eyes are now wide open and staring at the man's hands on his legs. Why is his heart beating as if it were having a seizure? 'Must be nervous for the jump..' He mentally reasons with himself. 'Yeah.. that must be why..' He was now looking everywhere except for the man who was sitting on his knees in front of him, his hands roaming across the straps, inadvertently also his body.

“Ah.. I'm sorry but I'm afraid that's normal. It's for safety measures you know. Would look bad if you'd slip out of your harness mid-jump. Don't worry, you'll get used to the feeling soon enough.” He warmly smiles at the man as he stood up once more, making the last few adjustments to the top of the harness. He notices how the man was just slightly taller than him, which was not something he'd see every day. Well asides from his co-worker Kiyoshi of course. He also notices the man's eyes were a very beautiful shade of blue. They weren't as light as Kuroko's, these resembled like the sea. 

Aomine's gaze slowly land on Kagami who is standing really close to him now. Staring back into those fiery orbs, fully aware of the close proximity they were in. When the intense gaze lingers a little longer than normal Aomine narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “What?”

'A stormy sea.' Kagami could only think to himself before he gets knocked back into reality by the crude remark. “Just making sure you're good to go.” He casually pats the man's chest, pleased on a job well done. Which causes the navy haired man to glare back.

Aomine isn't amused at all with how Kagami is up in his face with the ever so pleased look.

“Alright you two slowpokes, get your asses in here so I can finally start.” Hyuuga sighs deeply and gives Kagami a meaningful glare.

The entire group was now paying close attention to what Hyuuga was explaining to them. Showing every movement and procedure that has to be done during the jump in order to make it a success without any unneeded risks. He uses his own partner, which happened to be a bubbly college girl, to demonstrate everything towards the rest of the group. “..So with most of you guys, you'll just have to make sure your posture is correct, the rest will be up to us. As for some of you..” He looks towards Kise and Kuroko. “..Your roles will be reversed, due to the height difference. But don't be fooled, Kuroko is still the one who'll lead the jump. Which means you'll do exactly as he says.” Hyuuga stares at the blonde intensely, making sure he gets the message.

“Don't worry captain-san! I'll do anything Kuroko-cchi wants me to.” Kise beams proudly with Kuroko standing in front of him. 

This caused several people to chuckle in return.

“Be sure you do, model-kun. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to my subordinate.” Hyuuga shows a strained smile which fails to disguise the venom laced message.

“Hyuuga.. your true nature is showing..” One of his workmates warns his captain.

“Shut up, Izuki.” He barks back, pushing his glasses up slightly before staring the blonde down to make sure he made himself very clear.

“I'll make sure Kise-kun will do as I say, captain.” Kuroko blankly speaks up, his baby blue eyes revealing not a shred of emotion.

“Right.. well.. does anyone still have further questions?” Hyuuga looks at the rest of the group, trying to ignore the blonde glomping all over the small figure of Kuroko.

“Yeah. Can I switch positions as well?” Aomine pipes up. He'd been very quiet up until now, paying close attention to how things were supposed to go. A situation that could end up in certain death would turn even the most laziest people into the perfect student.

“Switch? Why.. isn't this your first time? We only allow Kise to be the one on top of Kuroko during the jump because he already jumped with us before and he is taller than Kuroko.” Hyuuga mentally sighs, having expected some sort of problems with these two. 

“I'm taller than this guy, so it's fine, right?” He points his thumb over his shoulder towards Kagami who was now frowning at the man in front of him.

“Hah? As if I'd let you! You're the one jumping with me.” Kagami bristles before he steps closer behind the man and clicked the straps together with his. Putting Aomine's back firmly against his chest.

Their two safety harnesses now firmly attached to another causing Aomine to sputter out in shock. “Oi, let me go. Are you kidding me?!” Aomine starts to wiggle around in the very spot he was standing since he has barely any room to move. He is now stuck against the redhead who in return is struggling to keep his composure.

Hyuuga merely looks at the scene in front of him, a slight twitch of the eye and a vein popping in his neck clearly showing he was nearing his limit of the bullshit he could take for a day. “You'll jump with Kagami and you will do as he say. If you don't want that, feel free to sit this out. I do have to warn you, we don't give refunds.”

“Aomine-cchi don't be so difficult and let them do their jobs properly.” Kise admonishes his friend while hugging Kuroko tightly from the back. They weren't even strapped together yet.

Hyuuga rubs his forehead in annoyance, muttering something about 'idiotic braggarts' to himself. “Are there any other reasonable questions?”

This causes a few others to ask theirs which Hyuuga tries to explain in a forced polite manner.

“Are you models always such a handful?” Kagami asks the man dangling in his harness against him.

Aomine flinches as he feels the warm breath against his ear jostling both bodies once more. “I'm not a model.. he is. And could you fucking release me already?” He pulls forward, wanting to break free from the man who was way too close to him. It was putting every nerve in his body on edge when he felt the man's presence overwhelming him.

“Nah, something tells me you'll cause me more problems if I do.” Kagami uses his strength to keep the struggling man in place. An amused smirk slowly growing on his lips. He won't say it out loud, but he loves a good challenge and somehow Aomine was bringing it. Sure the man was slightly taller which left Kagami at a small disadvantage, but from what he could tell, he was still the bulkiest. So for now he finds entertainment in holding the man locked in place, using his strength. 

Aomine couldn't see the expression Kagami was wearing, but he could just hear it. He knows he was enjoying this way too much and it pisses him off. “You'll regret this, Bakagami..” He looks over his shoulder with a sly smirk of himself. He can't fully see the man's face but he was pretty damn sure the redhead could see his. 

Without any hesitation he put all his strength to good use and starts to march over towards Kise. Making Kagami stumble in the progress, but Aomine wouldn't let that get to him. Dead set on making the life of the redhead hell for refusing to release him.

“O-Oi.. stop that. Careful! We're gonna fall.. Ahomine!” Kagami tries not to fall as he is being dragged around.

Aomine stops in front of Kise who was now rolling his eyes at his friend's antics. Aomine just shrugs his shoulders at him. “What?”

The sudden stop makes Kagami sigh in relief as he drops his forehead against the other man's back. Realizing that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to keep them strapped together.

“You should play nice with Kagami-cchi.. They won't let me come back if you keep this up.” Kise chastises his friend but quickly reverts back to his bubbly demeanor. “Besides, it wouldn't be wise to further upset him since he can turn the jump into a nightmare if he wants to.” Kise all too clearly winks towards Kagami who is now giving him a toothy grin in return.

“Mmmh. It's been a while since I really let go during a jump. Captain doesn't want me to do it.. saying I make customers sick. Anyway.. it seems it's time, let's go towards the hangar.” Kagami starts to move but is being halted by Aomine who is refusing to move a muscle.

“You're not gonna do funny shit with me, Kagami..” Aomine hisses through clenched teeth.

“Keep this childish act up and I might just do so.. come on, move already.” Kagami winces as he notices Hyuuga's glare from across the room. It's when Aomine made no move whatsoever that Kagami relents. He uses all his strength while wrapping his arms around the man in front of him. “You leave me no choice. Up you go!” Without any warning the redhead has Aomine up in the air, carrying him towards the hangar.

Aomine could only let out a squawk of surprise when his feet suddenly weren't touching the ground anymore. “Bastard! Put me down already!” He yelps when the man in question shifts his grasp so he could now hold the taller man up by his thighs by doubling his body against himself. “Y-You..” Aomine tries to send the man behind him one of his furious glares to no avail.

Kagami simply continues walking towards the plane with a struggling Aomine in his grasp. The latter could only move the lower parts of his legs, but that didn't really stop the man from kicking up a fuss the entire way up the ramp that led into the plane's hold.

Ten minutes later they were reaching the wished altitude making everyone nervous but giddy with anticipation. Everyone except for Aomine who was stuck unto the lap of Kagami.

“Are you nervous?” Kagami asks him as he starts to double check every clasp and strap, making sure everything is as it should. When Kagami didn't receive an answer he just continues. “I've jumped so many times in my life, but I still get nervous every single time. But once you jump and feel your body glide through the air.. it feels so great.”

Aomine squirms a little but still decides to continue the silent treatment.

“Look.. I'm sorry for earlier. The captain is in a bad mood today and I really didn't want to get scolded by him. If you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have done all of that you know..” Kagami tries once more to get a reaction from Aomine without much success. “Right.. even though you're clearly still angry with me, I do hope you'll have a great time out there and I'll do my best for that to happen.” Kagami feels immensely awkward when he tries to apologize towards the man in his lap. But something inside of him bubbled as the two were bickering earlier. It had felt.. pleasant? Aomine seems like a guy to not shy away from a challenge, someone who'd go toe to toe with him. And Kagami seems to be enjoying every little second of that. Something told him that the two of them were strangely alike. He didn't like this silent treatment however, but he couldn't help but feel responsible for it.

“Mitobe, how long till we're ready?” Hyuuga calls out to the pilot of the plane, making the man raise his hand, revealing five fingers. “Alright ladies and gentlemen, you heard the man. Five minutes and we'll start jumping. Everyone get ready!”

“Kuroko-cchi~! I think one of my straps isn't correct.” Kise exclaims not so innocently making the smaller man roll his eyes for the second time before checking every single strap on Kise's harness again. Kuroko knows what the blonde was doing. “Kise-kun you shouldn't mess around so much, you'll get us both in trouble.” He stares at Kise with a tinge of annoyance that even Kise detected.

“Alright, this is it, let's get up and get ready as well.” Kagami stands up with a still quiet Aomine whose body seems to have stiffened up significantly during the flight. Kagami notices this and places his hand on the man's shoulder. “Relax we'll be fine. I'll guide you through every step. You're in good hands.” He squeezes his shoulder before checking the clasps and straps, making the final prep.

Aomine wouldn't say it out loud, but feeling the warmth of the man behind him somehow calms him down once more. The fear he was feeling earlier dissipating mostly and being replaced by a healthy dose of nervosity. “Just don't forget to pull the parachute in time, Bakagami.” Throwing another signature smirk over his shoulder towards the man strapped behind him before putting on the goggles that were being handed to everyone.

“Heh, of course.” Kagami brimmed with determination, liking the look of Aomine's stormy eyes through his goggles. “I can show you the world.” He lets out but quickly blushes in embarrassment. Chiding himself mentally for making a Disney reference. Thankfully the bluenette didn't seem to catch on, unlike the very loud blonde behind him guffawing at his words.

“Pffrt hahahaha, Kagami-cchi that was so corny but roma--” Kise starts but gets interrupted by the flat palm of Kuroko, who was now dangling in his harness against the blonde's chest, in his face.

“Kise-kun, don't make fun of Kagami-kun please. I'm sure there are a hundred thousand things to see.” Kuroko says flatly, but a small glimpse of mirth was shown as he jumped on the mocking train.

“Kuroko you bast--” Kagami starts to breathe out in anger towards his co-worker before he gets interrupted by the blonde singing.

“They're like a shoooting star~. They've gone so far~!” The blonde belted out enthusiastically, making nearby people turn around and laugh at the entire situation.

“Kise bastard, what the hell are you doing. Shut that noisy trap of yours.” Aomine glares annoyed towards his friend behind him, making him thankfully stop.

Meanwhile Kagami was dying from embarrassment but was relieved that Aomine apparently wasn't a Disney lover, unlike the model behind them.

Aomine knew of course. He wasn't that much of an idiot, but he wouldn't say anything of it at the moment. He did his best to hide the toothy grin that was trying to emerge on his face.

“Quiet down princesses, we're going to start.” Hyuuga scolds the colorful loud bunch in the back without much heat. Smiling not so secretly at Kagami's expense. This causes another ripple of giggles from the crowd.

A few moments later several couples had already jumped. It's now Kagami's and Aomine's turn which makes Aomine slightly hesitant as he is now standing in front of the open gap from the plane. He swallows nervously when he feels the harsh winds whipping against him. Unconsciously leaning back into Kagami's chest.

“Ready?” Kagami notices Aomine slightly pushing back into him, realizing that this was always the most intimidating and scary moment of the entire jump. He wraps his one arm around Aomine's chest and pats him for good measure. “I've got you.” He reassures him while slowly moving closer towards the edge of the plane.

All Aomine could do was weakly nod, placing his life into the redhead's hands before he relents his death grip on the edge of the plane above him. Inhaling a deep shaky breath he prepares himself for the plunge.

“3..2..1.. Here we go!” Kagami counts before pushing both himself and Aomine out of the plane.

The cold harsh winds punching Aomine's entire body as his body was now hurling towards the ground underneath him. His eyes were wide in fear and panic at the first moments when he feels his body weightless in the air. It's then that he hears the redhead roar and howl in pure excitement behind him. The boisterous laughter so infectious that he couldn't help but laugh with him. Fear slowly replaced by sheer exhilaration.

Kagami notices how Aomine is loosening up very quickly and wonders if he could kick it up a notch. He leans closer towards the tanned male's ears and yells above the soaring winds. “Wanna try a roll?!”

The moment Aomine hears Kagami ask him that he momentarily froze up again. Only mulling the question over in his head for a few seconds before yelling. “Fuck it, let's do this!”

This causes Kagami to light up in pure joy. “Alright, pull up your legs towards your body like I was holding you earlier!” He instructs the man who simply did as was being told. Their bodies curling up against each other making them roll around in the air. “Woooohoo!” He yells, enjoying the weightlessness as their bodies were rolling around in any direction.

“Bastard, what are you getting so riled up for!” Aomine yells out towards the redhead, but couldn't help to howl out himself when he felt his stomach flutter. When he does he feels the strong arms around him tighten for a small moment and he loves it. He loves the thrill of falling through the air, loves the wind whipping against them and strangely enough, loves the way Kagami was holding on to him. He hadn't felt like this for years, pure contentment and completely enjoying the moment.

“Alright, slowly straighten your legs and throw your arms out like we told you.” Kagami instructs him when he notices it's almost time to pull the parachute.

Aomine hesitates for a second but then does as he was told, their two bodies now balancing once more thanks to Kagami.

“Alright get ready in 3..2..1..” He pulls the cord of the parachute which shoots out of the bag on his back. The movement jarring both bodies harshly against the pull of gravity when the parachute was doing its job.

They are now gliding through the skies at a much slower pace giving the two enough time to enjoy the breathtaking sight of the fields below them. Mountains in the distance behind small villages.

Aomine's head keeps whipping around as he wants to take in everything in front of him, which makes Kagami chuckle softly at the rather childish behavior. Kagami used the two handles to steer them towards the right direction, making them both tilt slightly as they turn.

Even when things were less extreme, he could still feel the adrenaline rush throughout his entire body. He relishes every second he can when he notices the field ahead of them where the others were slowly gathering. Aomine sighs contently as they make their final approach.

“Alright, we're going to land soon. Pull out your legs in front of you Aomine.” Not having to yell loudly anymore due to the lack of the earlier noise around them. Kagami's voice was warm and soothing which made the other man comply immediately. “Here.. we.. go.. umph!” His feet touches the ground as they gracefully landed. 

This makes Aomine slowly lower his own legs in order to stand by himself. Little did they know that a small gust of wind catches the parachute behind them which incidentally makes them topple forward. Both their faces planted against the soft grass underneath them.

“Ack.. hang on.. let me.. just.” Kagami starts to fidget with the parachute still attached to his gear. 

It didn't take long before his colleagues helped them 'tame' the parachute and release them from it, giving them the chance to finally unhook the straps that locked the two together.

“Hey, are you alright? Sorry 'bout that, sometimes the wind just happens to do that.” Kagami checked on Aomine who slowly turns around in the grass, now facing the redhead with the biggest and most innocent smile he could muster.

“That was.. awesome!” Aomine beams up, not bothered by how Kagami was practically lying on top of him.

The bright smile, yes smile not the smirk or scowls he'd been receiving all day from the man, was doing funny things to Kagami. His heart missing a beat before showing the man underneath him his own version of a bright smile. “Hell yer..!”

Aomine wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline that made him do what he did next, but he certainly wasn't complaining when he reached for the redhead's face with both hands and pulled him closer. Planting a firm and warm kiss on the other's lips.

Kagami freezes up briefly when his brain registers that the man underneath him is indeed kissing him. It didn't take him long to softly smile and return the favor. His cold hands placing on the equally cold face of the tanned man.

Meanwhile both Kise and Kuroko were standing right next to them. Kise gaping in awe while Kuroko just stared blankly. Kise looked back and forth between the two on the ground and Kuroko and somehow felt like he had lost to his friend. 

Hyuuga walks up towards the four of them and groans out in annoyance at the sight. “I'm going to start charging you guys extra for this.”

“But I'm not even doing anything!” Kise splutters out in disbelief before returning his gaze back towards his friend on the ground. “Aomine-cchi~!” He whines causing the two to finally look up from each other.

Both their expressions so content that Kise makes sure he wasn't dreaming when he sees his friend like this, by pinching his own arm. His annoyed expression slowly turning into a fond smile when he is sure he wasn't. 

It didn't take long for Aomine to return to his usual behavior, albeit without the usual hostility behind it.

Back inside the equipment room Kagami was fiddling with a small device in his hands.

“What's that?” Aomine shuffles closer, taking an interest to what the redhead was holding since it made Kagami smile brightly.

“Ah, I recorded our jump together with this camera. Here.. let's watch together.” He moves the camera between the two of them, giving Aomine room to watch along.

“Aomine-cchi looks so.. young! Can you send me a copy of it, Kagami-cchi?” Kise asks the man with unnecessary puppy eyes.

“Hah? Hell no!” Aomine slaps the blonde up the head before shielding the camera away from honey colored eyes.

“So mean-ssu!” Kise cries out and runs towards an already suspecting Kuroko who in return gives Kise one of his rare smiles, successfully shutting the blonde up.

“So.. erh..” Aomine nervously ruffles the back of his head, his gaze finding a sudden interest in the shoelaces of Kagami's shoes. “Aah, I'm not good with this..” He slowly lifts his gaze to meet Kagami's. His cheeks slightly dusting pink when their eyes lock unto each other once more. When he kissed Kagami earlier it was in the heat of the moment. The adrenaline coursing through his entire body making him euphoric and go for it. But now that the adrenaline has long been subdued once more, he finds it hard to express himself once more.

“Wanna hang out some day? We could grab some burgers if you want, I know a good place.” Kagami asks him before he realizes it himself.

“What the hell bastard, I was gonna ask you out first.” Aomine scowls at him, clearly annoyed when Kagami jumped the gun.

“Who's asking who out, I'm asking if you wanna grab some burgers!” The redhead returns without much heat in his bark. The crimson blush on his cheeks making sure of that.

“Fine! See if I care!” Aomine lets out exasperated.

Kagami just stares at Aomine with a slight tinge of hurt and embarrassment in his eyes. He wasn't sure of what to say at the moment. Did he really misread the situation that badly? “...”

Aomine flinched at the vulnerability the man was showing and didn't like it. He pushes his fist across his face in order to hide it while he looks everywhere except at Kagami. “Don't be such a pain in the ass and go out with me..” Adding a soft but petulant kick against the other's foot since he feels so awkward thanks to Kagami.

Kagami perks up once more, slightly chuckling at the odd way he was being 'asked'. “Sounds good to me.” He softly shoves the taller man's shoulder as revenge for the kick a moment ago.

Before they realize it, they got themselves in a small scuffle, not realizing the weird looks they were receiving from the people around them.

“Idiots..” Hyuuga simply passes the two, not even bothering anymore while Kuroko is busy making a myriad of pictures with his cellphone.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing some fluffy bl. Go easy on me. I had this idea of them sky diving and I couldn't let it go. So since I'm obsessed with these two lovely dorks and since it's Valentine I decided to try my hand at my favorite ship and this is what I came up with after spending the majority of the night writing this. I hope you'll enjoy this little bit of fluff. Please tell me what you thought of it. Comments make writers go nomnom!
> 
> Happy Valentine everyone! *throws chocolates in the air*


End file.
